Nightmare of Her Life
by xdark-skellingtonx
Summary: This is the story of Sally. How she got to Halloween Town, and her life before. Ever wondered where the towns people come from?
1. Chapter 1

_I am a huge fan of __the nightmare before christmas__ and I just had to write this story of how Jack and Sally had first met. It's not really great-but it was good by what my friends had all said! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

Sally and her twin brother, Seth, were sitting in their living, staring blankly into the television. Today was Halloween, and the last one before their senior year in high school. They were going to make this Halloween the best they have had yet! Sally and Seth were waiting for their parents to leave for the mayor's Halloween party hosted at his grand home, unfortunately, it was only for adults. Finally, their parents entered the living room in their costumes-vampires. The style of a vampire was very popular this year, from what Sally had noticed through the window.

"Now kids," Their mother began, "no late night tonight. We will be back around midnight or possibly later, but either way, you are to be in bed when we return. Understand?" Her voice was muffled a bit by the false fangs in her mouth.

"Yes, mom." Sally and Seth said.

Once their mother had explained the rules of 'if the parents leave the house for a night', pointed out the money for pizza, and gave them the usual sheet of contacts in case anything went wrong, their mother and father left for the party. After Sally and Seth made sure they were gone, they dashed up stairs into Sally's room. They stopped at Sally's closet where she dug out their costumes. Sally slipped into the rag doll costume she had made and went to the bathroom to turn her body blue and add paint-on stitches to her arms and legs. Seth was buttoning up his father's old lab suit and splashed red paint on it to make it look like blood. He and Sally worked a long time to get blood on his face, without making it smear, and once they were done, they admired their work. Seth was being the mad-doctor who had created Sally-the daughter of Frankenstein.

After tee-peeing houses, the twins sat in a empty park on the swings. They hadn't gone tirck-or-treating because they had thought they were a little too old for it. "So what do we do next?" Sally said. She was staring at the ground, thinking.

"How about the Woods?" Seth pointed in front of them.

"No thanks, it's getting a little dark--"

"Hang on, my sister_, my sister_, is too scared to go into a forest in the night? I thought you loved the dark time! But, I guess not..." Seth rose from the swing and began walking toward the street opposite the woods. A hand was on his shoulder,he spund around to find Sally.

"Not on your life." Sally walked the other way into the woods, with Seth on her heels smirking the whole way.

**Chapter 2: Halloween Town**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am a huge fan of __the Nightmare Before Christmas__ and I just had to write this story of how Jack and Sally had first met. It's not really great-but it was good by what my friends had all said! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Halloween**

Sally and her twin brother, Seth, were sitting in their living, staring blankly into the television. Today was Halloween, and the last one before their senior year in high school. They were going to make this Halloween the best they have had yet! Sally and Seth were waiting for their parents to leave for the mayor's Halloween party hosted at his grand home, unfortunately, it was only for adults. Finally, their parents entered the living room in their costumes-vampires. The style of a vampire was very popular this year, from what Sally had noticed through the window.

"Now kids," Their mother began, "no late night tonight. We will be back around midnight or possibly later, but either way, you are to be in bed when we return. Understand?" Her voice was muffled a bit by the false fangs in her mouth.

"Yes, mom." Sally and Seth said.

Once their mother had explained the rules of 'if the parents leave the house for a night', pointed out the money for pizza, and gave them the usual sheet of contacts in case anything went wrong, their mother and father left for the party. After Sally and Seth made sure they were gone, they dashed up stairs into Sally's room. They stopped at Sally's closet where she dug out their costumes. Sally slipped into the rag doll costume she had made and went to the bathroom to turn her body blue and add paint-on stitches to her arms and legs. Seth was buttoning up his father's old lab suit and splashed red paint on it to make it look like blood. He and Sally worked a long time to get blood on his face, without making it smear, and once they were done, they admired their work. Seth was being the mad-doctor who had created Sally-the daughter of Frankenstein.

After tee-peeing houses, the twins sat in a empty park on the swings. They hadn't gone tirck-or-treating because they had thought they were a little too old for it. "So what do we do next?" Sally said. She was staring at the ground, thinking.

"How about the Woods?" Seth pointed in front of them.

"No thanks, it's getting a little dark--"

"Hang on, my sister_, my sister_, is too scared to go into a forest in the night? I thought you loved the dark time! But, I guess not..." Seth rose from the swing and began walking toward the street opposite the woods. A hand was on his shoulder,he spund around to find Sally.

"Not on your life." Sally walked the other way into the woods, with Seth on her heels smirking the whole way.

**Chapter 2: Halloween Town**

"Sally, what are you doing?" Seth called behind him. Sally was leading them, that is until he had caught up.

"I need a break..."Sally sat down on a fallen tree trunk. It was mossy and old but she didn't mind. Seth sat beside her. They sighed and looked up at the tree canopy above them. Seth began talking of this girl that he liked, and Sally drowned him out. Although they were really close, talking about who they liked was annoying to the other. She sighed and kept staring up, thinking and wishing there was a place she could go to be herself.

"Sally! Helloo-earth to Sally!" Seth began to poke her with a stick.

"Yeowch! What?!" She grabbed her arm and began rubbing it, hoping that would ease the prickling.

"We should be getting home, mom and dad will be there soon." He stood to leave, but Sally still sat on the trunk of the tree. "Don't make me-what?" He caught Sally staring at something behind him. He turned to find a tree. An adverage looking tree. "What is your problem?"

"It-it-it..." She pointed. Seth turned to see the same tree, but with a pumpkin drawn on the trunk. He stepped back and took it all in.

"Sally..."He couldn't speak. The tree was magical.

Sally stood and walked over to the trunk. She felt it, and looked at the nose. "Seth-it's a door." She grabbed the nose like a door handle.

"Don't touch it!" He ran over and grabbed her arm, yanking it back--opening the door. Wind escaped and circled around them, it whipped their hair around their faces and blew their costumes all around them. "Sally!" Seth yelled and held on tight to his sister. She hugged him back, but when she looked around, they weren't in the woods anymore-they were falling fast down a dark tunnel. She looked down, trying to see ground, but there was none. They gained speed, faster and faster they fell down the tunnel.

Suddenly, ground was beneith them. Sally saw it was a cemetary. Seth had his eyes scrunched closed. They hit the ground hard, both of them flying away from eachother. Seth fell into a large mound of dirt, whereas Sally hit the ground-solid ground. Seth looked around, "Sally!" He called. No one answered. "Sally!" He cried desperately. He stood up, but was forced down by his sudden dizziness.

"I'm here..."His sister's voice trailed off. A scream came from behind him. He got up and went as fast as he could to the noise. He tripped and stumbled into a broken tombstone. He got up and looked to see what he tripped on. Sally was laying and screaming upon the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked her over, but saw nothing wrong. An arm laid beside her..."Oh my god!" He jumped away from his sister. She sat up and grabbed her arm. It was stitched on the bottom where it was to be connected to her arm. "Oh god..."Seth sat beside her.

"My costume...it's real!" Sally had dropped her arm and began to cry. "I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" Seth wrapped his arm around her shaking body. You'll be okay..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out sewing string and a needle. "Here. Put it back on then."

Sally did as she was told-and felt no pain in doing so. Once she was finished, she pocketed the string and needle and stood up, testing her work. "Not so bad..." All of a sudden, a ghost flew from the tombstone and began screaming. Seth screamed with it and ran from the cemetary. "Seth!" Sally cried.

She ran after him and found he was running on a path. When she lost sight of him, she followed the path, hoping it would lead to her brother. A sign was stuck into the ground, beyond it was a town. Sally stopped and read the sign. She stepped back, unable to believe it. On the sign it read: Halloween Town. _How strange..._she thought. Then she thought about what happened in the cemetary and the woods. _Maybe not so strange after all..._


End file.
